Pretty Girl and The VIP
by poeticjustice13
Summary: They were always waiting for the other to make that move. Game after game and finally one of them cracks. AU. This story was written for Big Time Rush One shot day on February 6, 2012.


**I hope you like it!**

**Couple: Kenmille**

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p>Hands in my pocket and my smirk placed perfectly on my face, I was ready to go. There was no line meaning that everyone had come and gone in early. Probably waiting for the show to begin. The bouncer was a few inches taller than me. He was huge though and his whole outfit matched perfectly. He was wearing his favorite color. Black .Knowing that this was my usual time and place to be, he already knew what to expect. Still, I dug into my jeans pocket and took out a 100 dollar bill and placed it gently in his hand.<p>

"You were always good with the tips, Knight." He says in a deep voice.

A smile breaks across my face.

"You know a Knight can't just go around without his armor." I said cockily.

He opened the door for me and chuckled. "Well, played." He said before the darkness of the club engulfed me.

The dim lighting and the graffiti covered walls were welcoming and I could slowly feel myself getting hyped. As I was about to get to the main floor, I saw a familiar figure walk towards me. I smiled as I waved to him.

"Now, the party's started! The man is here!" called out the figure who was Carlos Garcia.

"She here?" I ask bluntly.

He smirks but answers me quickly.

"Is she_** never**_ here? She's with a guy too." He adds.

I nod one last time as we stop at two black doors. He looks at me knowingly and I shake my head.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Let the games begin." I say under my breath and we both push the doors open.

* * *

><p>The atmosphere was hypnotic. The club was packed but there was still enough room to move about. If the club wasn't jumping before they sure as hell were when Kendall Knight showed up. Side by side with his wingman and best friend, Kendall made his way over to the VIP lounge.<p>

Of course, he was stopped here and there by several beautiful women but he had plan tonight. It's not that he didn't like the type of girls that were coming up to him. Tonight there was only one girl he planned to leave with.

The VIP lounge had twelve people in it, all of whom, were looking around the floor looking for their next targets. Two blondes smiled as Kendall made his way over to them. Carlos on the other hand went his own way.

"Look who decided to show up. Wasn't sure what to think when I got here and saw that you weren't around." One of the blondes, Jett, said.

Kendall shrugged. "I had things to take care of."

"Sure, you did. Still go that little obsession, don't you?" The other blonde, Jo, said sipping her drink.

"Jo, long time no see. Where you been?" He said sarcastically..

Jo shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You know where I've been. The real question is, what are you up to? You see calm tonight. I saw those girls trying to get with you. You didn't even bat an eye. Care to explain?"

Kendall shook his head. "Where's James?"

Jo pointed a finger, motioning to the back of the lounge. Kendall nodded and turned away avoiding conversation with anyone else. He glanced over at the crowd before him searching for her. With no sign of her yet, Kendall could feel himself tense. The walk to James was short and soon enough he was sitting on the couch next to him. James smiled.

"Gonna be a special night for you isn't it?" James sighed.

"Shut up. I don't even see her." Kendall answered sullenly.

James rolled his eyes as he placed his thumb and forefinger on either side of Kendall's face turning it towards the center of the dance floor. Too discouraged to fight the grip, Kendall allowed himself to look. He searched for a second before James reached out his other hand to point him the right direction.

Finally Kendall spotted her. James releases his grip on Kendall.

A brunette comes into view. Her curly brown hair is up in a high ponytail with a few stray curls framing her face beautifully. Her long pale legs welcome the neon lights of the club and for a second she's got all the colors of the rainbow on her. Her outfit is definitely fit for a night of clubbing; with short shorts that could drive any man wild and a low cut black top she definitely came to play.

She grinds against a guy and Kendall can feel himself getting jealous. One thing Kendall is sure of is that she_** knows**_. Somehow, some way, she knows that he's watching and she's soaking up that attention.

The guy's hands are on her waist and their both grooving to melody. He's happy. Thinking he's going to get lucky with her tonight. Kendall notices the way he looks at her and he knows this guy just wants that one thing.

"Gonna stay over here this whole time and watch?" James asks.

Kendall shakes his head.

"She knows I'm watching. She knows I'm here." He says slowly.

James looks back at her and then back to Kendall.

"How do you know?"

And in that moment her eyes lock with Kendall's. Kendall's almost shocked at how forward she was. It was almost like she could hear him. With a downward tilt of her chin, she nods discreetly and Kendall knows its not because of the music. He held his composure and backed away towards his previous place with James.

"She wants me to come down there. She wants me, James. I know she does." He says.

James nods. He runs a hand through his brown locks thinking.

"This game has to end don't you think? You guys have been playing too long. Kendall let her take you in." James states.

Kendall looked at his friend in disbelief. He turned to look around for Carlos and found him chatting up Jo. He called him over and the Latino sauntered over.

"What's up?" Carlos asked.

"James thinks that I should let Camille win. He wants me to go down there and take her from that dude. Can you believe that?"

Carlos shrugged.

"I think she should. You guys keep teasing each other. It's time to get it in."

I sighed frustratedly. I went to look at her and this time she was alone. The guy she was dancing with was nowhere in sight. She was watching Kendall like a hawk. Kendall could feel his heart racing and his breathing quicken.

He reached out a long thin finger and motioned for her to come over. She smirked and shook her head this time getting more in tuned with the music. Kendall slammed his fist against the counter next to him in frustration. She got him right where she needed him to be.

"Don't hate the player. Hate the game." Jo yelled over.

He glared at her before looking back at Camille. The guy was back and this time they were really getting into it. Face to face, they were looking deep into each other eyes. His hands were cupping her ass and her hands were wrapped tightly around his neck. In one split second the lips connected. Thank God, they parted as quickly as they connected or Kendall would have for sure exploded.

* * *

><p>After their lips parted, Camille looked over at Kendall again and cocked her head to the side. She couldn't understand why he wasn't coming down. Kendall should be coming to get her. He should be trying to fight this guy -<strong><em>Logan<em>**- off of her. He was supposed to come and**_ claim_ **her. Yet, she watched him as he watched her and Logan dance and make up.

If her and Logan were to get any closer tonight, they would probably have sex and she wasn't that type of girl. If it was Kendall gripping her ass like this and whispering such dirty things in her, she would become any type of girl for him.

She decided to make it easier for Kendall. Whispering into Logan's ear, she asked for a drink. He nodded anxiously no doubt hoping that he would get lucky tonight by getting her drunk. Once he leaves, Camille lets herself feel the music for a second before closing her eyes and swaying her hips. Her arms were in mid air moving along with it and God, she just **_fucking_** loved this song.

She didn't notice anyone else's presence at first. Then again, she was in a huge crowd of people, but something just told her to open her eyes. She did so slowly, no where near anxious to see Logan again. This time she didn't have to worry about Logan because Kendall seemed to be the only one there.

She smirked trying to be cocky and hide the blush that was obviously creeping up her cheeks. Whoever thought of neon lights did so just for this particular moment. As the lights danced off both their bodies they moved in sync. With his arms clinging to her waist, Kendall clung on to Camille. He moved one of his hands to her ass, cupping a cheek. He wanted, no needed, to show the world that **she **belonged to **him. He** belonged to **her.**

She leaned in closer, and her breath danced across his ear as she whispered in it.

"You lonely, baby?" she asks.

Kendall nodded and whispered back.

"Do you think you could make it better?"

This time she didn't whisper. She pulled back still moving against him and spoke loudly.

"Always. If you let me, I could always make it feel better."

She was serious and surprisingly that didn't scare Kendall at all. He smiled. No cockiness behind it whatsoever except a genuine happiness.

"Then show me."

He leaned in then, and so did she thus creating a spark that everyone could no doubt feel electrocuted by.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-Da! Here you go!<strong>

This was really weird for me to write but I think it came out nicely though. I promise that I will update I Will Be All That You Ask of Me this weekend! I just have to edit some stuff.

Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
